Trece Años
by kya-kuch
Summary: Irónicamente, el mismo suero de titán que nos salvó la vida a Eren y a mí en su momento, sólo nos daba trece años más de vida. Mikasa estába destrozada, mientras que mi mejor amigo parecía haber aceptado su amargo final desde que se había enterado. Al igual que yo. O así era, hasta que Annie decidió salir de su cristal... Aruani y Riren.
1. ᴄᴀᴘɪᴛᴜʟᴏ 1

Cuando entro finalmente a lavarme, la luz de la mañana ilumina mi cuarto de baño. Me detengo, parpadeando con sorpresa. ¿Ya amaneció? ¿qué hora es? Con mis pensamientos y todo mi ser puestos en ellas, en realidad no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de nada más. Viendo en breve mi reflejo marcado por ojeras en el espejo, termino de vaciar el agua tibia en la vasija de porcelana, tomando la pequeña barra de jabón blanca. Meto mis manos ya enjabonadas en esta, frotando mis dedos y entre ellos minuciosamente, quitando la sangre y cualquier suciedad que los cubra. Ya listas, me mojo la cara con un poco de agua fría para despertarme. Estoy exhausto, mi cuerpo reclama el descanso perdido, aún así, la emoción no me permite descansar por el momento.

La otra habitación se halla en un tranquilo silencio. Vuelvo a entrar, cuidadoso de que mis pasos sean ligeros como plumas. Si Annie ha caído rendida ante el agotamiento, entonces no quiero molestarla, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, está muy despierta. Acuna el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una manta contra el suyo, compartiendo su calor, y con sus ojos cansados fijos en su diminuto rostro. La contempla, tal como yo lo había hecho al sostenerla también por primera vez.

La pelusilla en su cabeza es fina y áurea, tan clara que los rayos del sol la envidiarían. Su piel rubescente de bebé es suave y delicada, y nariz es parecida a la mía, de la forma y tamaño de un botón, mientras que su boca es un tierno puchero rosado. En los ojos se asemeja más a Annie, sus pestañas son una cortina de hilos abundantes que enmarcan su mirada somnolienta, viva y azul como el mar...

Así decidimos llamar al bebé si era niña. Annie me había dicho que sabía que yo encontraría un buen nombre, así que busqué en libros un nombre alemán adecuado, pero ninguno nos convencía a ambos en realidad. Se me ocurrió preguntarle a Mikasa, quien venía a visitarme cada mes. Le conté que deseaba ponerle a mi bebé un nombre relacionado con algo especial para mí. El mar. Representa libertad, representa dicha, alegría. Mi amiga me respondió que había un nombre japonés que significaba exactamente aquello.

Umi. Umi Arlert.

Ese bello ser tiene su total atención; ni siquiera me mira cuando me siento a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un poco, Annie? —Le hablo dulcemente, casi en un murmullo.

Niega con un gesto lento, sin hacerme mucho caso.

—Es hermosa.

Ah. Mi sonrisa adquiere tristeza al comprender. La alegría de esperar un bebé y su nacimiento me ha hecho olvidarlo por completo. Lo que nos ha llevado a todo esto.

El suero de titán.

—Es una pena que no vaya a estar aquí para verla crecer...

... Annie llora.

Me doy cuenta por la manera en que sus hombros tiemblan y agacha la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro de mí. La culpa me hace apartar la mirada. Jamás me he sentido tan inútil.

 _«No puedo hacer nada para salvarte. Lo siento tanto, Annie.»_

—Tiene tus bonitos ojos azules—. Comento después de un rato, buscando distraerla.

Se los seca, y me da una sonrisa cansada, que por muy minúscula que sea, me hace sentir esa familiar cálidez en el corazón.

—Tiene tu bonita nariz redonda—. Contesta, tocando ligeramente la de la bebé, mientras yo me ruborizo, no es muy común que me dé cumplidos—. Me alegra que no sacara la mía.

Muevo la cabeza contrariado.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo tu nariz, Annie? —Protesto—. Siempre me ha gustado, pienso que va muy bien con tu rostro.

Nuestra hija elige ese momento para despertar. Abre su pequeña boca en un tierno bostezo— que me hace bostezar también—, se remueve entre los brazos de Annie y comienza a llorar.

Ya había escuchado su llanto, pero no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura. Es un sonido tan puro, tan maravilloso. Jamás he escuchado algo similar.

Annie la arrulla, dándome una mirada, insegura de qué hacer.

—Quizás tiene hambre—. Sugiero.

Casi al instante, Annie se desabotona el camisón. Me volteo para darle privacidad, y sin querer mis mejillas se colorean un poco. Tengo veinte años y aún me apena verla desnuda. Qué vergüenza.

—Una pensaría que con todo lo que ha pasado, habrías perdido ese pudor —. La escucho decir.

Asiento con una sonrisa tímida, rozando el anillo de oro en mi dedo.

—Lo siento, en verdad no puedo evitarlo.

—No te disculpes, sabes que nunca me ha molestado.

Asiento de nuevo, y me pongo de pie.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno—. Toco la cabeza de mi hija en una caricia, y la beso—. Annie, después de que comas, me gustaría que descansaras ¿sí? Yo puedo cuidar de Umi, no hay problema.

Por un momento, veo la alegría desaparecer de su mirada y su ceño fruncirse levemente.

—Comprendo por qué no quieres, Annie, pero lo necesitas—. Rápidamente busco su mano, y entrelazo nuestros dedos con suavidad—. En serio me duele verte tan agotada.

Ella tensa la boca, sin mostrarme más expresión que esa, aunque siento el vacilante apretón que me da. Sonrío aliviado, y beso sus nudillos en agradecimiento.

—Gracias—. Susurro, y la dejo para prepararle algo de comer.

.

 **Gracias por leer :D si gustas puedes dejar un review, me encanta leerlos. Este no es un oneshot, no sé cuando publique el segundo capítulo, pero va a haber riren también. Bueno, no escenas, pero Eren va a hablar de su situación con Levi.**


	2. capíтυlo 2, Pt 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes de leerlo, por favor lean la nota. Es urgente.**

 **Primero que nada, les debo a ustedes lectores una disculpa. No he actualizado en más de un año - yo misma me horroricé al hacer la cuenta; así que les suplico que sean muy, muy pacientes conmigo, terminaré esta historia. Mi nuevo método de escritura funciona mejor que el que tenía, así que espero publicar pronto, aunque no les prometo nada u.u. Otro punto es que, desde el primer día se ha dado aviso que la pareja secundaria es el Riren, o Levi x Eren para los que no la conozcan. Sé que hay a quienes no les gusta la ship, así que para ahorrarse el mal rato, señalaré donde está. En realidad no es un momento en sí, Levi ni siquiera aparece, pero se habla de él y su relación con Eren. Aún así les recomiendo leer, pues se revela la situación actual de Eren y sus demonios, su relación con Armin, en la que me basé respecto a lo que está pasando en el manga. Sé que si leen la conversación se preguntarán, "¿cuando pasó esto?". Sólo diré que es un gran spoiler a un fic que todavía no escribo 😂**

 **Decidí dividir el capítulo en dos partes ya que estaba en las 4000 y algo, y no quería hacerlo tan largo así que esta es la primera, la segunda la publico cuando la tenga lista. Y ya estoy alargandolo mucho, así que, espero que lo disfruten ❤️ y recuerden que las frases entre «» son los pensamientos de Armin y las en cursiva son sueños o recuerdos.**

 **Gracias a mi querida Parleb por betearlo ❤️**

 ***. *. ***

 _— ¿Recibiste mis cartas?_

 _—Cada una._

 _— ¡Me alegro! Aunque —Vacilo—, hubiera sido lindo recibir una respuesta._

 _—Respondí una, por si quieres leerla._

 _—Por supuesto que sí. —Asiento vigorosamente, con mis ánimos renovados. —Vimos tantos lugares, tantas cosas interesantes. ¡No sé por donde empezar!_

 _— ¿Por qué no esperas a llegar a casa? —Hay una casi inaudible sonrisa en su voz._

 _"A casa"_

 _—Okay. —Yo río, su cálida bienvenida me ha colmado de alegría—. Te eché de menos, Annie, no sabes cuanto._

 _—Tus cartas ayudaron. —Ella coge el mechón que cae sobre su cara, dejándolo tras de su oreja. Ahora puedo apreciar libremente sus ojos celeste que parecen sonreír, tan hermosos que me quitan el aliento. —Y hay... algo que debo decirte, Armin._

 ***. *. ***

Ha sido una semana agotadora, pero también de las más felices.

El dolor y el estrés del parto habían dejado a Annie exhausta, por lo que fui yo quien se ocupó de cuidar a Umi durante los primeros días. Me habían dicho que los bebés son una molestia, que lloran y lloran sin parar. Bueno, la mía resulta ser una pequeña encantadora, duerme la mayoría del tiempo, jamás berrea y sólo se queja cuando tiene hambre, frío, o si requiere un cambio de pañales. Me encuentro fascinado con ella, asombrado con cada sencillo gesto que hace su carita, cuando estornuda, cuando sueña. Enamorado de sus manos y deditos que asían con fuerza mi dedo, enamorado de su piel sedosa en la que deposito incansables besos, y enamorado de cada ruidito y carcajada que ella me ofrece al soñar. ¿Con qué tipo de cosas sueña? ¿Qué la hace tan feliz? Desearía que pudiera decirme.

El doctor vino horas después para examinarla. Alabó mi profesionalidad en el parto de mi propia esposa, constatando que ambas se hallaban en perfecto estado, y de paso regañandome por no haberlo contactado antes. Aún así, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Annie acababa de entrar en labor y yo en pánico; por un momento la información que había reunido para una emergencia se esfumó como polvo en el viento, mientras que Annie se rehusó a desprenderse de mi mano a menos de que tuviera que revisarla, o que ya estuviera lista. Qué noche había sido.

El anciano nos miró por un largo rato y sentenció que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía dejar la cama, que si su deseo era hacerse cargo de Umi, primero necesitaba descansar. Annie estaba harta de hacerlo, había estado en ello por meses, de modo que en cuanto el suero cerró sus heridas y ella se sintió mejor, me quitó a nuestra hija de los brazos y me envió a tomar una siesta para recuperar la energía.

Hacemos un gran equipo los dos, repartiendonos los deberes de la casa y los cuidados de nuestra niña. Yo cocino, ella cambia su pañal, ella lava, yo vigilo a la bebé, y viceversa. Es una bella experiencia, pero es complicado ser padres primerizos. Al tomarla nuestros dedos se tornarían temblorosos, como si fuera una especie de joya invaluable a la que temieramos romper, y la inquietud nos invadiría al no poder acertar el motivo detrás de su llanto. Cuando el fin de semana arriba, todo se ha vuelto más sencillo para nosotros.

—Armin. —Alguien me sacude para despertarme—. Armin.

— ¿Mm? —Entreabro los ojos legañosos. El semblante cansado de Annie se dibuja sobre mí—Hola.

—Hola. —Responde en voz baja—. Voy salir a correr. Umi sigue dormida.

—Okay. Ten cuidado. —Musito, cediendo a la somnolencia que me cierra los párpados.

Siento que besa mi mejilla, entonces sus pasos se distancian. Desconozco cuanto tiempo alcanzo a estar dormido antes de que los sollozos de la bebé me despierten. Salgo de la cama en un apuro y me asomo preocupado a la cuna de mimbre. Su carita está arrugada en descontento, y revuelve sus piernecitas a fin de desenredarse de las sábanas. Cómo todavía no sabe dominarlas, su esfuerzo resulta en vano y eso sólo consigue desesperarla más.

Pero está a salvo.

Mi corazón se sosiega bajo la palma de mi mano, y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Qué susto le diste a papá. —Río con nerviosismo, sacándola de la cuna. Umi gimotea. —Ya, ya. —Arrullo despacio— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Tienes ham...? —Un peculiar olor hace que arrugue la nariz y caiga en cuenta.

Apoyando a mi bebé sobre mi hombro, extiendo una colcha de algodón sobre la cama -con tal de prevenir pequeños accidentes-, y la rodeo con dos almohadones, impidiendo que se mueva mientras voy por las cosas. Para animarla, hago caras tontas y ruiditos, maniobrando los pañales y el talco en mis manos. Umi, ya tranquila, se lleva el puñito a la boca, succionando y babeandolo ensimismada, como si fuera su dulce favorito en el mundo. Una vez lista, lanzo el pañal al cesto de ropa sucia, destinada a ser lavada más tarde, y friego mis dientes y manos en el lavabo.

Me asomo a la ventana. Las mañanas siguen siendo heladas, pese a que se acaba el invierno. El sol ha hecho su aparición, no por alumbrar ni por dar calor, sino por costumbre, apenas sí debe reducir el frío, y a juzgar por el crujiente vaivén de las hojas, corre un viento vigoroso que hiela hasta los huesos. Adentro está temperado, la leña crepita en la estufa. No puedo arriesgarme a que Umi se enferme, sus defensas todavía son bajas. Espero que Annie se haya abrigado.

Por lo menos mi bebé no tiene hambre, eso sería un problema ya que su mamá no está. Veo el reloj. Aunque su entrenamiento no dura más de una hora, ya debe venir en camino.

Mientras tanto, yo debería ponerme en pie y preparar el desayuno. El doctor había privado a Annie de su mayor placer, nada de café ni donas por la mañana, al menos durante su período de lactancia, y lo ha cumplido sin queja alguna. Hasta ahora, porque conociendola, va a salirse con la suya y traerá una bolsa completa de donas de glaseado rosa, sus favoritas. Ah, pero ya va a ver, no voy a dejarla comer más de una.

Me invade una oleada de bostezos, y lanzo una mirada de nostalgia a mi cama. El colchón blando, sus sábanas blancas, me están tentando. Quiero seguir durmiendo, muero de sueño. Mi pequeña parece estar de acuerdo, porque la veo dar bostezos de manera silenciosa y cerrar sus ojitos despacio, con claros anhelos de soñar.

Tomo mi decisión.

La envuelvo en su manta, besando afectuosamente su cabecita, y tendiendola boca arriba en el lado de la cabecera, cuidadoso de no molestarla. Me apresuro a cubrirnos con la frazada, manteniendola cerca para que se sienta segura. Mi visión se oscurece alrededor de ella, enmarcada con un último pensamiento. Duerme bien, Umi.

 ***. *. ***

 _Hemos hecho al infierno surgir, tal como hace cinco años._

 _«No... No esto»_

 _La puerta del Distrito Trost ha sido destruida, y los titanes que invaden deambulan por el territorio, buscando satisfacer su insaciable hambre de carne humana._

 _Eso está bien para nosotros, es parte del plan. Estamos un paso más cerca para volver a casa. Es todo lo que anhelamos._

 _Nuestro objetivo es capturar a Eren Jaeger, actual Titán Cambiante. Lo hemos buscado por años, él tiene la Coordenada, él es la llave._

 _La milicia quiere que Eren selle el agujero de la muralla, pero es arriesgado. Podría ser devorado. Todo lo que hemos sacrificado, todo lo que hemos soportado sería en vano. Y entonces, Dios mío, ¿qué sería de nosotros?_

 _—Si se trata de eso, tendré que usar mi titán para hacer algo al respecto._

 _La espera nos está enloqueciendo._

 _Padre, por ti estoy metido en este lío. ¿Estás bien? Volveré contigo, sólo ten paciencia._

 _Volveré a casa._

 _—Oigan ustedes dos..._

 _Miramos lentamente por encima nuestros hombro, lívidos, casi paralizados. Un muchacho pecoso nos regresa la mirada._

 _«Marco...»_

 _Marco..._

 _— ¿De qué demonios están hablando?_

 _Un sudor frío explota en mi piel. El pulso se acelera en mis venas. Nos ha escuchado. Nos ha descubierto. Esto no es bueno. Esto no es bueno. Reiner, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?_

 _—Eso fue... Una broma._

 _Suena tan poco convincente que ni yo me lo creo. Él mucho menos. Me lo dice la sonrisa que se extiende por su cara, forzada, inquieta, una mueca ensombrecida en incipiente pánico._

 _Concéntrese en la misión, nos aconseja, y mi compañero, pretendiendo ser el mejor guerrero, salta y se abalanza sobre Marco, aprisionandolo contra el tejado con su peso. Caigo en la orilla, ojeando nervioso los alrededores. Está desierto, ningún alma cerca. Reiner, ¿qué es lo que tramas?_

 _—Siempre has sido un buen soldado... Así que no puedo dejarte ir._

 _Se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Habla en serio? ¿Vamos a hacerlo? Marco pide ayuda, él lo hace callar. No es una broma._

 _El improvisto aterrizaje de una persona hace que contenga el aliento._

 _«Annie...»_

 _— ¡Annie! ¡Sálvame! —Le ruega el muchacho de pecas, atisbandola como un rayo de esperanza._

 _Con la respiración agitada por el apuro, el gesto de Annie delata que está consternada._

 _— ¿Qué está... Pasando? —Ella cruza miradas con mi amigo, demandando silenciosamente que se explique._

 _—Nos escuchó hablando. —Le confía el rubio como si nada—. No podemos dejarlo ir con vida._

 _Veo el modo en que su cara se crispa, como si estuviera aguantandose las ganas de llorar._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Pedazo de basura!_

 _¿Uh? ¿Por qué reacciona así? Creí que estaría de acuerdo, es la que menos se ha relacionado con nuestros compañeros, excepto por Eren en los entrenamientos, y Mina a veces, pero jamás como nosotros. Lo sé porque la he estado observando. ¿Acaso ella...?_

 _«Ella perdonó mi vida en ese entonces, más de una vez, casi no hablamos esos cinco años... »_

 _El retumbar de pisadas gigantes cortan la tensión como un cuchillo. Está a la vuelta de la esquina, viniendo hacia nosotros, su sonrisa grotesca siembra el pánico en mí._

 _— ¡Reiner!_

 _Le alerto, ya es tarde, el titán nos ha fijado como su presa. ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Lo mato!? Reiner no me dice nada._

 _— ¡Annie! ¡Quítale su equipo de maniobras tridimensional!_

 _El corazón me da un vuelco._

 _¿Va a...?_

 _— ¿Por qué yo? Fueron ustedes los que causaron el problema. ¡Bertholdt puede hacerlo!_

 _¿Está loca? ¡Claro que no voy a hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera me puedo mover, estoy paralizado en mi puesto! Pero no encuentro el valor para contradecirla. Por suerte mi amigo me defiende._

 _— ¡Aún no me das una razón!_

 _No lo ha hecho..._

 _«Lo he oído antes...»_

 _— ¡Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de Connie! ¿No es así?_

 _«Así fue...»_

 _— ¿¡Por qué te pondrías en peligro de ese modo!?_

 _¿Por qué...?_

 _— ¿¡Has comenzado a sentir compasión por esta vil raza!?_

 _No. La compasión no tiene lugar aquí, no si queremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Annie lo sabe muy bien, sabe lo que se tiene que hacer si quiere volver sana y salva con su padre. Reiner usa ese conocimiento para convencerla._

 _¡El titán se acerca!_

 _— ¡Annie!_

 _— ¡Reiner! —Chillo desesperado._

 _Annie se lanza hacia Marco, quien estalla en un llanto histérico y forcejea para alejarse de ella. Que alguien lo haga callar, callenlo, callenlo..._

 _— ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué están haciendo esto!?_

 _¡Ustedes no lo entenderían!_

 _«No...»_

 _—Buen trabajo, Annie. Esto es lo que nos hace guerreros._

 _Antes de que el titán pueda alcanzarnos, dejamos al muchacho de pecas y saltamos desde el tejado, impulsandonos hacia una zona relativamente segura. Reiner y Annie no miran atrás._

 _«¡No! ¡Regresen!»_

 _—Esperen..._

 _Le dedico una última mirada sobre mi hombro. Hemos estado jugando a los soldados durante demasiado tiempo, hemos olvidado cuál es la realidad, nuestra realidad. Es hora de enfrentarla._

 _«¡Bertholdt!»_

 _No debemos sentir compasión por esta vil raza._

 _—No hemos tenido... Ni siquiera la oportunidad... ¡De hablar sobre esto!_

 _«¡Bertholdt regresa!»_

 _No me detengo._

 _El monstruo lo toma en sus manos con facilidad, ignorando sus inútiles intentos por soltarse. Sus dientes se cierran sobre él, rasgando la piel, los músculos, sus huesos. Su agonía se graba en mis oídos, su vida se desvanece. Tiemblo. Alguien solloza. La sangre cae, cae, cae, cae..._

 _«MarcoMarcoMarcoMarcoMarcoMarco»_

 ***. *. ***

 **¿Qué les pareció? Honestamente no quedé satisfecha como con el primer capítulo, siento que le faltó algo; además que Bertholdt no es de mis personajes favoritos por lo tanto no lo conozco bien, así que temo que me haya quedado ooc. De todas maneras, me encantaría leer sus opiniones, y también agradezco a los que dejaron uno o dos comentarios en el primer capítulo, realmente creí que no recibiría ninguno ya que el fandom es pequeño, pero fue una grata sorpresa, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Ahora, pueden hacerme una pregunta sobre Trece Años, detalles de su relación por ejemplo, yo intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda. También es posible que veamos al señor Leonhardt en el próximo capítulo.**

 **💛 ¡Gracias por leer! 💛**


End file.
